


Beautiful just the way you are

by lokilenchen



Series: Trektober 2020 [7]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alien Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Caring James T. Kirk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Interspecies Relationship(s), M/M, Self Confidence Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:43:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokilenchen/pseuds/lokilenchen
Summary: Leonard hadn’t told many about his true self, if he was honest with himself he hadn't told anyone at all, not even Jim and they were dating for quite some time now.But that everyone would find out his secret was inevitable. His skin was already turning back to the dark blue that it was supposed to be.Trektober Day 7 (Interspecies Relationship)
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Trektober 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168697
Comments: 12
Kudos: 49
Collections: Trektober 2020





	Beautiful just the way you are

Leonard hadn’t told many about his true self, if he was honest with himself he hadn't told anyone at all, not even Jim and they were dating for quite some time now.

But that everyone would find out his secret was inevitable. His skin was already turning back to the dark blue that it was supposed to be.

What he hadn’t told anyone was that his mother, in contrast to his father, hadn’t been human. She was of an ancient species called the Angelones, humanoid, looking almost like humans except for their dark blue skin and the big angelic wings attached to their shoulder blades. His mother being no human made Leonard half alien. 

He had wings, but was, like the rest of the species, able to hide them in the form of tattooed wings, which extended over his upper arms and upper back, Jim had often traced to fine lines with his finger, asking where Leonard got a beautiful tattoo like that. He also had dark blue skin, but his skin was slightly paler than his mother’s. 

Until the time he met Jocelyn he was proud of his origin, proud that he was only half human, proud of his blue skin. She had taken that from him, telling him she didn’t want a relationship with a smurf. Upon that he found a way to suppress this part of his DNA and thus appear completely human.

The divorce from Jocelyn left him with the opinion that he wouldn’t be accepted or loved as a halfling, which led to Jim not finding out about Leonard’s true, blue self, at least that was his plan.

But to his sorrow his genes adapted to the suppressants he took, due to that he had to change the formula every now and then. Over the years the adaptation to the suppressants went faster. Lately Leonard had been stressed, between his shifts, the frequent overtime he worked in medbay and the time he spent with Jim there was no time left to synthesize a new suppressant.

All this led to the situation Leonard was in at the moment, his skin now mostly blue, his wings, now that he was going back to his normal self, aching to be spread wide, like he hadn’t done in years.

Luckily his shift had ended shortly after he had noticed the blue spots appearing all over his body and he had been able to flee to his quarters and hide there before someone saw him.

Still the chance that Jim came looking for him was excessively large, because they spent nearly all the free time together, before that day, Leonard hadn’t been inside of his quarters for a long time.

He had been pacing around his quarters for a few hours, skin the dark blue it was supposed to be, shirtless cause of the soreness of his skin in the place where his wings were lying underneath. Caught up in his head, thinking about how to solve this problem the door chime pulled him out of his head space.

“Bones, you in there?” The muffled voice of Jim rang through the door.

“Jim leave me alone!” Leonard shouted, the fear about what Jim would think about his outward appearance, making him want to hide from the one person he could trust.

“What’s wrong? Bones, you’re scaring me, please open the door.”

Leonard remained silent.

“Bones, if you don’t answer me I’ll use my override code.” 

Leonard heard the beeping as Jim typed in his override code, but he opened the door just before Jim could press the last button.

“Thank god, Bo-,” Jim stopped mid sentence upon seeing Leonard.

The shock visible on Jim’s face and the light backwards motion in his stance, was the last straw it took for Leonard to lose the control over his wings. The wings spread wide across the room and the brunette stumbled backwards against the wall, slumping down, the wings building a protective cocoon around him.

A few minutes later Leonard sat there, tears streaming down his face, before he felt a light touch stroked over his feathers. 

“Bones, you’re an Angelon, why didn’t you tell me?” Jim asked, but Leonard didn’t hear the disgust he was used to from Jocelyn, what he heard in Jim’s tone was a little hint of sadness and hurt about the fact that he kept this from him.

Leonard peeked out from underneath his wings and saw in Jim’s face only love, which made him a little more brave. “Jocelyn.” Was the simple answer he gave.

“Oh that woman, I could tear her head off,” Jim pulled Leonard into an embrace, the wings now unfolded. “Bones you’re beautiful just the way you are, there’s nothing you need to hide. This is the real you, you don’t need to change. You always tell me I don’t have to hide my scars, don’t you?”

“Jim, bu-,” Leonard started in a whisper, but was interrupted by Jim.

“Don’t you?”

“Yes, but.”

“There is no but. Bones this is the real you, if I shouldn't hide my scars then why should you hide your true skin color and your origin. Right you shouldn’t. I love you no matter what you look like and all the others will respect you no less, probably even more, because you trust them with the real you,” Jim whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

“I don’t know what to say, Jim.”

“Then don’t say anything, just trust me with this,” Jim said before leaning forward to place a small peck on Leonard’s lips.

“I always trust you and I love you, Jim, thank you for this, for everything.” He felt the blonde’s hold tighten slightly, before his arms loosened and then let go completely.

“Bones, now that I know this little secret of yours, I can say I love you even more. I planned to do this for a while now, but never found the right moment. I just realized that there isn’t a right time, so Leonard Bones McCoy, will you do me the honor to become my husband?”

There were still tears running down his face, but he could say that the sad tears had turned into happy tears now. 

“Yes, a thousand times yes,” Leonard breathed, a blush turning his skin purple, he pulled Jim back into a hug, his wings this time warping around the both of them.

They stayed on the ground a little longer, in each other’s arms and it made him feel better, accepted for the first time in a long while, not feeling the need to hide any longer. This was the real him. With Jim by his side he gained back the pride he once had felt for being only half human.

Later on as they walked to the captain’s quarters with Leonard holding his head high, showing off his blue skin and his wings, no longer caring what someone could say about him, because the most important person in his life had already accepted him.


End file.
